


Best Detention Ever

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Nashton - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall could usually be a pain in the ass student, always joking around and annoying his teachers. One day Mr. Irwin finally hds had enough and gave him detention causing Niall to miss his bands practice.</p><p>He was pissed and at detention he showed his teacher who was really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Detention Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is really hot.
> 
> Like, really.
> 
> Enjoy Nashton sexy times.
> 
> _______  
> Prompt fill for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> "*whispers* can I request Nashton student/teacher smut please?"
> 
> There we have it then :)

“Niall!” Ashton huffed exasperatedly. “Stop messing about and pay attention.” 

Niall looked up at his teacher with a smirk he knew would irk him. “Aw, c’mon babe, lighten up.” he replied blinking innocently. 

“Don’t call me babe, I’m your teacher. Now hush and copy these notes down.” 

“What was that? You want me to go down on you?” Niall quipped quickly. 

Ashton blushed and rolled his eyes. “Enough, Niall.” he groaned. He turned to the board to continue writing notes while the class laughed at Niall's comment. He tried to keep his focus on the notes but his mind kept drifting to images of Niall on his knees while he sucked him off. 

It didn’t help that Niall was so attractive even if he was an irritating little shit goofing off to bug Ashton. Ashton huffed again and walked to sit at his desk. “Alright, open your books to page 68 and do assignments 1-4. These notes should help you and if you’ve got any questions just ask, understood?” 

The students mumbled ‘yes’s and groans at the thought of actually having to do work. He let his eyes scan the room as students rummaged through their bags for said book. His eyes stilled when they landed on Niall because Niall was already looking at him with that same smirk. He held eye contact until Niall winked cheekily and looked away smiling. Ashton’s eyes went wide and snapped down to stare at his desk so he could pretend to do something. 

• 

• 

• 

When the bell to dismiss the class rang the volume in the class increased as students hurried to pack and leave. 

“Niall, stay behind for a sec. I need to talk to you.” Ashton stated before Niall could leave the class. 

Niall groaned and told his friends he’d catch up with them later before turning and sitting at a desk directly in front of Ashton's. “Yes Mr. Irwin?” he asked in a bored voice. “Can I help you, with…anything?” he asked slowly as he shamelessly checked Ashton out from head to toe. 

Ashton blushed again and cleared his throat. “Stop, Niall. You’ve got detention today after last bell, no exceptions.” he stated firmly. 

Niall’s demeanor broke at that. “What?! No, I’ve got practice with my band later! You can’t do that.” 

“I can, and I did. Next time you can think about that before acting up in class.” 

“C’mon, can’t I do it tomorrow instead?” 

“No, Niall. If you’re not here by 10 minutes past the last bell then I’ll be sure you get detention all next week with the principal.” 

“Oh my God, this fucking sucks.” 

“Language!” 

“Whatever.” 

“See you later Niall.” Ashton said smugly with a smile. 

Niall rolled his eyes and stood up to head out of the room. “Twat.” he mumbled. 

“Heard that.” 

“Don’t care.” then he was leaving the room with an annoyed groan. 

• 

• 

• 

“You’re late,” Ashton stated as Niall strolled into the classroom 20 minutes after the bell as opposed to 10. 

“Oh well, next time you can think about that before giving me such a short amount of time to explain to the band why I’ve got to miss practice because my teacher is an uptight twat who can’t take a joke.” 

Ashton sighed annoyed then sat at his desk. “Just sit down and shut up for a bit, okay? It’ll make time pass.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Watch your mouth.” 

“How about I watch yours while you suck my dick? Now that’ll make time pass faster,” Niall retorted with a smirk and a wink. 

Ashton felt blood rush to his dick when he thought about sucking Niall's. He put his head down to avoid eye contact; didn’t need Niall knowing he actually _liked_ that idea. Besides, Niall is a student; it’d be so illegal to do anything sexual with him. “Just, I don’t know, do the homework I assigned or something.” 

“Hmmm,” Niall's voice seemed so close now. Ashton's head snapped up to see Niall standing right next to his desk chair. He could clearly see Niall's bulge pressing against the jeans due to the fact that he was pretty much eye level with Niall's crotch. “I think I’ll choose ‘something’. I don’t really fancy homework right now.” 

Ashton tore his gaze off of Niall's bulge to look up at the student. “Go sit back down Niall,” he tried to say sternly but he noticed how his voice shook. Niall turned and began walking away and Ashton breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Niall close and lock the classroom door then turn again to face him. “Fuck.” 

“Now,” Niall said as he stepped back into Ashton's space, “we both know you don’t want me to go sit back down. You’re making me miss my band practice, so make it worth my time.” 

Ashton bit his lip and shook his head slowly. “You-you’re a student and-“ 

“And I’m not telling anyone about this. Now c’mon, open those pretty lips for me.” Ashton stared up at Niall for a few moments debating about it. Niall let out a noise between a moan and a sigh when Ashton started working at his belt. “There we go.” 

Ashton pulled Niall's jeans and boxers down to his knees at the same time. He smiled when Niall’s already hard cock sprang up and tapped his cheek lightly. “Gonna look so good with it in your mouth,” Niall whispered. 

Ashton took Niall's dick in his hand to stroke it a few times. Niall let out a moan then bit his lip hard. He looked up at Niall, eyes wide and weary. “Just between us?” he asked shyly. 

Niall nodded. “Promise.” 

“Okay,” Ashton whispered. 

Then he licked at the slit and took the head into his mouth, sucking hard and Niall felt his knees turn to jelly. 

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Niall moaned. 

Ashton slowly took in a few inches of Niall to get his mouth and throat used to the size because Niall was long and thick. He worked his mouth and tongue around the first few inches, giving the tip extra attention before working himself deeper onto Niall. When he felt Niall's dick hit his throat he slid off of his chair and onto his knees for a better angle. He reached one hand under to play with Niall’s balls to make up for the three inches or so he couldn’t get into his mouth. 

His eyes were closed, the sounds of Niall's panting and moaning filling his ears along with the slurping form saliva, when he felt a hand gently curl into his hair. He looked up at Niall and moaned around him. Niall gasped with a slack jaw while he stared right into Ashton's eyes. Ashton blinked up at Niall and continued sucking and licking. He felt Niall's grip in his hair tighten so he stopped his movements to look up at Niall confused. 

“Wanna fuck your mouth, can I?” Niall asked breathlessly. 

Ashton's only response was a jerky nod. He took his hand off of Niall's balls and braced his hands on the back of Niall's thighs to steady himself before looking up again and nodding slightly. Niall grabbed his head with both hands and thrust in slowly. Ashton gagged softly at the first deep thrust and he started breathing slowly through his nose to have his throats’ muscles give way to Niall's dick. 

Niall loved how Ashton was letting him just use his mouth. The hot, slick feeling of a contracting throat taking the first few inches while pretty pink lips wrapped tightly around the base sliding in and out. He saw tears in the corners on Ashton's pretty eyes and slowed his thrusts. He moaned loudly when he felt Ashton's teeth lightly graze his dick. 

“That’s a good look for you, Mr. Irwin,” Niall said emphasizing ‘Mr. Irwin’. He slowly pulled his dick out of Ashton's mouth. “I knew it would be.” Ashton was still breathing heavily trying to catch his breath when Niall pulled him up then lifted him to sit him on his own desk. Niall kissed him then; soft at first then harder and more demanding with a tongue parting his lips to keep dominance. 

Ashton kissed Niall back just as hard. He slid his arms around Niall's waist and slowly slid them down his body. He felt when his hands slipped from the cotton shirt to the hot skin of Niall's hips. He adjusted the kiss slightly to lean down and slide Niall's jeans and boxers to his ankles. Niall hummed into Ashton's mouth then slid his hands under Ashton's shirt. He pulled back from the kiss to pull Ashton's shirt off then reattached their lips and began working on Ashton's pants. 

Ashton pushed Niall back gently to break the kiss and stand up. Niall smiled and pushed Ashton's pants and boxers down his slim legs and off. Ashton stepped out of them and helped Niall finish stepping out of his own. Niall leaned in for another kiss but Ashton pressed on his chest to stop him. Niall looked at him confused then Ashton began playing with Niall's shirt hem. He buried his face in Niall's neck and bit lightly. 

“Off,” he breathed into the soft skin and backed away. Niall just smirked and pulled his shirt off. 

Niall gripped Ashton's hips tightly and rubbed his thumbs into where the bones showed slightly. “Have you got lube?” he whispered into Ashton's ear then bit the lobe just to feel Ashton shiver. Ashton shook his head ‘no’. “Then luckily for you I’ve got some, always prepared.” 

Niall pecked Ashton's lips gentle and slow before pulling away and going for his pants. He retrieved something from one of the pockets. When he returned Ashton saw that it was a small packet of lube. 

“’S not much, but we’ll make it work.” 

Ashton nodded. Niall loved how Ashton just went with everything he was saying. “Turn around, want you bent over.” And Ashton did that, shyly, bending over so his palms were pressed flat on his desk and his bum was exposed to Niall. “You’re such a good listener. Mmm I love that.” 

He felt Niall grip his butt cheek and pull it to the side so he could look at his hole. He was expecting the cool air to send a shiver through his body; he wasn’t expecting the hot, wet feeling of something sliding around his hole. He gasped and arched his body away from the overwhelming pleasure but he was stopped by a hand on his hip to hold him there. He could tell that Niall was on his knees behind him. 

He felt Niall’s tongue start licking at him again. His body was already trembling with so much pleasure and his cock was hanging, hard and neglected, under him. Niall stopped for a moment then he was back, tongue stiff and working its way around his rim. He moaned loudly when he felt it slip into his hole then back out before Niall was completely fucking him with his tongue. He gripped the edge of the desk for some sort of stabilization because he could feel his knees shaking with every movement Niall’s tongue made. 

Niall worked his tongue in and out of Ashton's tight hole absorbing every sound his teacher was making. He saw Ashton’s hand leave the desk and start moving towards his own dick so he growled lowly and bit at Ashton's rim lightly before pushing the hand away. He pushed his tongue in again then leaned back leaving Ashton shaking and empty. “Wah…huh? Babe, don’t stop, please!” Ashton begged as he arched his ass out towards Niall. 

Niall slowly stood up. “Hands flat on the desk,” he commanded; Ashton instantly obeyed and Niall smirked. “Now,” he whispered leaning his body over Ashton's causing his dick to press against Ashton's butt, “you aren’t gonna touch yourself, _Mr. Irwin_ , unless I say so. And I’m not gonna let you cause you’re gonna cum just from me pounding into your sweet ass, got it?” he spoke slowly into Ashton's ear, biting it to hear him moan again. 

Ashton let out a loud groan at Niall’s orders and nodded eagerly. Niall got back on his knees and began licking at Ashton’s hole again. Ashton's knees buckled but Niall quickly put his hands on Ashton's butt cheeks to hold his teacher up. After he was sure Ashton wasn’t going to fall he took his left hand and slowly pushed one finger in. He heard Ashton breathlessly gasp from above him. “N-Niall, oh God.” He pulled that finger out and pushed it in slowly because he felt Ashton's body resisting it. 

He held it still when it was fully pushed into Ashton's body and licked at his hole again. He pulled his head back and pressed feathery kisses along Ashton's bum while he rubbed his right hand soothingly along his lower back. “Just relax your body, love,” he whispered with his lips grazing the back of Ashton's thigh. 

When Ashton's body relaxed around his finger allowing the muscles to loosen slightly he pulled out and pushed back in; twisting his wrist so his finger went into Ashton at a different angle. He curled his finger as he pulled it out then pushed back in with two fingers. Ashton was now being held up by his desk and Niall's strong hands, his head resting on his forearm as his arms were crossed on the desk. He was panting heavily trying to muffle his moans so he wasn’t too loud and he could feel sweat starting to form on his body. 

Niall continued fingering Ashton and licking at the loosening hole to keep it slick so he wouldn’t hurt him. He loved the sounds he could hear slipping past Ashton's lips and he could tell he was trying to keep quiet but he wanted to push Ashton to the point of yelling; wanted to hear him moaning his name and begging to get fucked. His dick twitched at the thought and he moaned against Ashton's hole causing Ashton to scream as the vibrations pleasured his body. 

“Fuck, Ni do that again.” Ashton groaned. Niall hummed with his lips pressed open-mouthed to Ashton's hole and felt Ashton literally shiver when he moaned. “Oh my God, that’s so fucking good babe. Feels so amazing,” he moaned blissfully. Ashton was beginning to claw his nails into the desk when he felt Niall’s lips and fingers leave his body. 

Niall smirked when Ashton turned his head back to see what was going on. “Just wanna lube up so I can stretch you easier, don’t wanna hurt you.” he reassured Ashton. Ashton took a deep breath, rested his head back onto his arms and closed his eyes. He could feel his cock pulsing with the need to be touched but he didn’t dare disobey Niall’s earlier orders. 

Niall rubbed some lube over three of his fingers to be sure they were slick enough and the lube wasn’t too cold. He licked at Ashton's hole again and pressed his tongue in past the rim before pulling it out and pushing his three lubed fingers into Ashton's body. Ashton's muscles tensed and he hissed in pain at the sudden action. 

“’M sorry love, I’ll go slower.” he whispered with his fingers still inside of Ashton. He wiggled them around slowly to help Ashton adjust to the feeling then pulled out almost fully before pressing back in easily. He felt Ashton’s body begin to loosen up again and smiled to himself. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ashton’s thigh while he continued to stretch him. The breathy _ah ah ah’s_ and whispered _’please don’t stop’_ s had Niall’s cock throbbing and he was moving his head back in to push his tongue in alongside his fingers. 

When he found Ashton’s prostate with his fingers he was sure the whole school knew. Ashton yelled out an animalistic growl that faded into whimpering moan and he begged “Right there Niall, please do that again!” 

Niall started hitting Ashton’s prostate dead on every time then with one final lick he pulled back and stood up. “Need to get inside of you now,” he mumbled Ashton’s only response was a moan. He leaned down to plant a kiss on Ashton’s lower back. “You look so good.” 

He picked up a condom, that he seemed to get from out of nowhere, then opened it and rolled it down his dick. He used the remainder of lube to slick himself up well then absently wiped his hand off on his thigh. When a devilishly sexy idea come to his head he smirked to himself and said “gimme your hands.” 

“What?” Ashton asked, completely confused. 

“Just put them behind you and lean your chest on the desk.” 

And because all Ashton could do was listen to Niall, he did. He hissed at the coolness of the desk on his flushed chest and moaned in surprise when Niall gripped both of his wrists in one hand leaving him exposed and helpless. “Fuck,” he moaned, “please Niall.” 

“Please what?” he teased gently tugging on Ashton’s restrained hands. 

“Anything, please,” Ashton gasped. “Fuck me, touch me. Just do something. Fucking ruin me, I don’t care babe. Please, _please_ ,” and Niall pushed into him, his head clouded with lust because he was so turned on, and bottomed out in one thrust causing Ashton to scream out at the sudden feeling of being so full and the stretch of Niall’s dick. “NIALL, FUCK.” he shouted in bliss. 

“That was so hot; holy fuck you’re tight,” he groaned breathlessly. He was stilled in Ashton to let him adjust to the feeling and his head was spinning with just how hot and tight Ashton was. 

After a few moments Niall felt Ashton squirming and took that as a sign for him to start moving. He pulled out fully then pushed back in feeling Ashton’s body suck him in. He tugged on Ashton’s body by his wrists with the hand that was holding them back so he could push in a little deeper. Ashton grunted, body full out shivering, when Niall’s cock pushed _that much deeper_ and he felt it barely brush his prostate. 

It was right then that Ashton knew how much more control Niall had just by having Ashton’s hands restrained. “Niall, move please,” he begged desperately because honestly his cock was still untouched between his legs and the wood of the desk, and Niall wouldn’t even let Ashton’s cock touch the cold wood, and his body was on fire from all the teasing. 

Niall started up a rhythm, his thrusts quick and harsh but so accurate, with one hand still restraining Ashton’s hands and his other firmly gripping Ashton’s hip to keep them both steady. 

He leaned forward as much as he could, with their arms between them and without faltering his thrusts, so he could whisper dirty commands into his submissive teachers’ ear. “You fucking love this, don’t you? The fact that I’ve got complete control and you’re writhing on the desk begging for my cock.” Ashton’s loud moans were confirmation enough along with the way his body shook so Niall continued. “I’m gonna make you fucking scream, your voice will be wrecked by the time we’re done. You look so damn good taking it.” 

Niall began thrusting even faster. Their bodies were already covered in sweat and both were breathing heavily. Niall stood straight again and stopped talking for a bit so he could soak up the sounds in the room; skin slapping skin, moans from deep in Ashton’s chest, whimpers when he hit Ashton’s prostate right on, the whispered begs he could barely hear, cut off groans when Ashton tried to muffle the sounds. He could feel when Ashton’s body clenched when he thrust particularly hard and it was taking all of his concentration to not cum right then and there. 

He had to grip Ashton’s body tighter when the sweat made it hard to keep him on the desk. He could feel Ashton’s body sliding around then suddenly he fucked into him hard and Ashton’s body came back with him when he tried to pull out. He gripped his hand tighter on Ashton’s hip to pull out then he pushed back in and Ashton’s knees buckled as he shouted “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” 

When Ashton’s knees gave out Niall almost lost it…again. Ashton’s body was helpless and Niall moaned out loud because he felt Ashton’s body forcefully push back onto his own and had to use all of his strength to keep them up. He failed at that and he cradled Ashton so the fall would be less harsh. “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled as they both ended up on their knees, the he realized he really liked this. He didn’t have to use as much strength to hold them up so the force of his thrusts intensified. 

“Ahh, Niall! I’m so close, fuck ahh,” Ashton was a ball of putty in Niall’s hands, moaning and screaming and begging, and Niall loved it; love the control he had. 

“Remember what I said? You don’t cum until I say you can.” Niall growled. “Do. You. Understand?” he asked, each word being emphasized by a sharp thrust to Ashton's sweet spot. 

“Y-y-yes. Yes, please let me cum. I’m so close,” was Ashton's whimpering plea. 

Niall sped his thrusts then Ashton clenched again and Niall was gone. He came hard into the condom deep inside of Ashton, groaning loudly with short and weak thrusts until he finished. “Fuck,” he breathed out after a minute. 

Niall pulled out and flipped Ashton over. He knew Ashton would continue begging so he immediately wrapped his lips around Ashton's rock hard cock, listened to him scream in pleasure and shock, before Ashton even had the chance to take a breath. All it took was a few seconds of hard sucking then Niall remembered and looked up to meet Ashton's pleading eyes, “Come for me baby,” he whispered then took Ashton back into his mouth just in time for the hot spurts of cum to shoot down his throat and fill his mouth while he heard his name fall repeatedly from Ashton's lips. 

Niall loved how hard Ashton was cumming. Having his orgasm delayed for some time must’ve done something deep inside of him because Niall was swallowing a huge load while never breaking eye contact with his teacher. 

He pulled off once he felt Ashton's cock softening and kissed the tip before sitting back on his heels. “You taste good too,” he stated casually, “best detention _ever_.” 

He finally just looked at Ashton and admired the view. He saw how Ashton looked completely and utterly _**fucked out**_ and a sense of pride and smugness filled him knowing that he brought _Mr. Irwin_ to this. 

Suddenly, like a random blizzard or a ton of bricks hitting a truck, Ashton blinked rapidly and stood up. He scrambled for his clothes and pulled them on as fast as he could while flinging Niall's clothes at him. “Just, shit, um,” he stumbled over his words frantically, “just go. Don’t tell anyone and I won’t write you up for being a shit head in class. Deal?” 

“Really? That’s it? All I had to do was fuck you senseless and you’re not such an uptight twat anymore? I would’ve done that a long time ago if I would’ve known,” Niall said with a chuckle. “But don’t worry, this is between us. It was great by the way. You’re as great of a fuck as I thought you’d be.” 

“You’ve thought about this before?” he asked bewildered but before he could finish Niall was already dressed and leaving the classroom with smirk and a weak wave. 

• 

• 

• 

“Babe?” Niall shouted as he entered his apartment. He threw his keys on the small table near the door and made his way inside. 

“Kitchen,” was the faint reply he got from down the hall so he headed towards their kitchen. 

He smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing near the stove stirring something that smelled amazing to him. He wrapped his arms around the youngers waist and pressed their bodies together before trailing gentle kisses up and down the side of his neck. “Today was amazing,” he whispered. 

“It was,” his boyfriend replied simply, putting the spoon down and turning in his arms, “but you could’ve at least waited up for me. I had to ask Mr. S for a ride home! Do you know how embarrassing that was?” he said laughing lightly. 

“Did you tell him what happened?” 

“Oh my God, Niall! No! He’d kill us if he knew we fucked on his desk. Next time wait up for me.” Ashton replied. 

“Just wanted to stay in character,” Niall winked. “We should definitely do this whole student/teacher fucking in school thing again. That was so sexy, and when your knees gave out I almost lost it!” 

Ashton just smiled and buried his head in Niall’s neck. “Love you, babe.” 

“I love you too. Oh, and after dinner it’s round two!” he said cheekily and gripped Ashton’s ass to pull their bodies closer together. Ashton moaned softly into Niall’s neck then smiled. 

“Let’s eat later. I want you back inside of me _**now**_.” Ashton suggested and turned to turn the stove off. He pulled his shirt over his head and off as he rushed towards their bedroom. 

“You’re a freaky and desperate little shit, I fucking love that,” Niall commented and he followed his boyfriend to go another round. 

Yeah, he really liked the role playing game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Let me know what you thought of it xx


End file.
